


He Said "I'll Never Leave You Alone"

by YataNoSaru (TsukkiNoNeko)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (implied/referenced but I need to tag okay), (okay I admit there isn't a huge ratio of smut but bear with me), (technically) - Freeform, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Dom! Saru, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Food Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sub! Yata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/YataNoSaru
Summary: Yata feels a smile tugging on his face as soon as he sees his boyfriend walking into the bar. He puts the crate of whatever beer it was and greets his boyfriend with a hug. Saruhiko doesn’t hug him back, which was to be expected, but he gets a pat on his head, so he counts that as a win. Saruhiko wasn’t the one to overly do PDA to start with, so.Or,a sorta sequel to the Yata's birthday fic I wrote nearly four months ago.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	He Said "I'll Never Leave You Alone"

**Author's Note:**

> This can work as a standalone, but if you want to read the prequel, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881013) it is

It’s been almost four months since Yata and his Saru got back together. Or, they kind of did before that, but they made it official almost four months ago. Surprisingly, without all the Clan stuff to worry about, no one from either side seemed to mind that they’re dating.

(Kamamoto was actually elated that Yata and Saruhiko got back together, saying that he never saw Yata as happy as he did with Saruhiko. Yata couldn’t refute since his happiness involved greatly around a certain Fushimi Saruhiko.)

Currently, he’s helping out at Kusanagi-san’s bar until Saruhiko is done with his Sceptre 4 stuff, (he thinks Munakata is a pompous ass) stocking up on the booze. He finds it odd that there are red bean paste boxes amongst the wine and beer crates, but he passes it off.

“Misaki looks happy today,” Anna comments, looking at her red crystals even though she doesn’t have her powers anymore. “Is today special?”

“You’re still very psychic, Anna,” Yata comments. “It’s Saru’s birthday today.”

“Are you preparing things for him then?” Anna asks.

“Anna-chan, that’s only for Fushimi to know,” Kusanagi-san interjects, a knowing smile on his face. “Yata-chan, where did you put the red bean paste?”

“It should be in the little cupboard area under the cash register,” he replies. “Also, can I—”

Yata feels a smile tugging on his face as soon as he sees his boyfriend walking into the bar. He puts the crate of whatever beer it was and greets his boyfriend with a hug. Saruhiko doesn’t hug him back, which was to be expected, but he gets a pat on his head, so he counts that as a win. Saruhiko wasn’t the one to overly do PDA to start with, so.

“Gosh, Misaki, you’re acting like a child,” Saruhiko tries to sound uninterested, but Yata can hear a slight smile in his words.

“It’s your birthday! Happy birthday!” Yata chirps, grabbing the lapels on Saruhiko’s uniform to bring his head down for a birthday kiss. “You left for work too early, I couldn’t do this in our bed.”

“Watch what you say, Yata-chan,” Kusanagi-san teases him, effective enough for him to blush. “Anna-chan is still here.”

“I didn’t mean it _that_ way, Kusanagi-san!” he complains. “It—never mind.”

“You can take one bottle of alcohol of your choice if you want, Fushimi,” Kusanagi-san offers.

“Can I take two?” Saruhiko clicks his tongue.

“Of course, it’s your birthday after all.”

Yata can’t be more grateful that HOMRA is accepting of his boyfriend again. Sure, there are still a few members who won’t forget Saruhiko betrayed Mikoto-san, but Yata is sure that they will forgive Saruhiko in time if he can.

(After all, Saruhiko only intended to betray _him_, not the entire Clan, but that’s a whole different story.)

They end up choosing two different kinds of champagnes for their private birthday celebration. Yata initially wanted to take Saruhiko for a fancy dinner out, but his boyfriend refused so he opted for cooking for him.

“It’s your favourite—fried rice without any vegetables or pineapples in it,” Yata adds the last bit purely out of spite since _he_ likes his fried rice with pineapples but his boyfriend doesn’t, so he always has to take that out of the ingredients.

“You really can’t get over the fact that I don’t like fruits or vegetables?” Saruhiko sighs.

“Never,” he sticks his tongue out. “Did you know how hard it was for me to pick out a birthday cake that _didn’t_ have any fruits as its decoration?”

“The horror,” the teasing tone makes Yata feel a certain way, and he didn’t have an ounce of drink yet. “Is it a lava chocolate?”

“As if I’d choose anything else with your sweet tooth,” he mutters, rising up to grab them some wine glasses. “Fried rice and champagne, who’d have thought?”

By the time half the first champagne bottle is empty, Yata is pleasantly buzzed. They already finished their dinner and now Saruhiko seems to have a different idea when it comes to eating the cake.

“See? This way, it tastes sweeter,” Saruhiko smudges the chocolatey, gooey dessert all over Yata’s naked torso, then licks it off haphazardly.

“_Saru_,” Yata knows he promised himself he’d let the birthday boy control everything since, well, it’s his Saruhiko’s birthday, not his. “You’re teasing me…”

“Is it because I’m licking too close to your nipple without actually touching them, Mi~sa~ki~?” Saruhiko’s breaths fan against the soft spot below Yata’s ear as he whispers. “You’re so sensitive… you’re _extra_ sensitive. Don’t tell me you’ve still got a low tolerance and alcohol makes you more sensitive, Misaki.”

“I rarely drink and—_Saru!_”

There wasn’t a speck of chocolate on either of his nipples but Saruhiko’s teeth close around his nipple and tugs at it lightly, the pressure good enough to cause Yata’s already-fully hard dick to sluice out more pre-cum inside his stupid shorts and boxers. As if reading his frustration, Saruhiko undoes Yata’s pants and pulls them down alongside his boxers, palming him painstakingly slowly once his dick is free.

“I can have my way with you, right, Misaki?” Saruhiko’s words are just pure seduction, Yata finds himself nodding as though entranced. He forgets his initial plan of serving Saruhiko, since, fuck that, having his Saru having his way with him sounds way hotter.

Saruhiko’s fingertips dip into the chocolate sauce part of the lava chocolate cake and they dance across Yata’s chest—or more specifically, his nipples. He doesn’t get proper time to curse his sensitivity when Saruhiko’s chocolate-covered fingertips caress his dick, smudging the sweetness all over him. He moans from pleasure when Saruhiko licks the chocolatey mess from his body, so close to his release by the time Saruhiko is done ‘cleaning’ his dick, his tongue tip delving tiniest bit into the slit.

“Such a good boy, waiting for me to give you permission to come,” Saruhiko’s words glide off his tongue, and Yata almost loses control. He finds it hot when Saruhiko acts all dominant. A slight change since their reunion he can’t really dislike. “Undress me.”

As soon as they’re both naked, Yata pins his boyfriend underneath his body, one hand poised over that pale, pale chest. He can still see the scar from their fight against that Gojo kid, and he feels responsible for that. Shaking off the bad thoughts, he kisses his way down south from Saruhiko’s nasal, whispering “I think I should serve you tonight, yeah?” against the heated skin. He takes the low grunt as a “yes” and kisses his way all the way down south to Saruhiko’s attentive cock. He gives the head a slow lick, tongue-tip massaging the slit in the way his boyfriend did to him not so long ago. He would have done more if his Saruhiko didn’t get impatient.

“Can I have my cherry on top now, please?” Saruhiko rasps.

“You call the shots, it’s your birthday,” Yata giggles.

Yata finds himself getting impatient himself, cutting the prep short and demanding Saruhiko enters him _now_. Saruhiko’s quick to remark, “it’s my birthday and I have to obey you? Such a naughty boy,” which he greatly ignores.

“No condom,” Yata stops his boyfriend when he looks for a condom. “I want to feel just _you_ tonight.”

“Are you sure? It’s only going to be hard on you afterwards…”

“Don’t you want to come inside me, Saru?” he uses his best seductive tone, dropping his voice by half an octave or so.

“Christ, Misaki, you can’t provoke me like that,” Saruhiko slathers some lube on his cock and positions himself at Yata’s hole. “Ready?”

Having Saruhiko inside him always reassured him that they’re _together_ that nothing will separate them ever since they got back together. He never felt so _complete_, as corny as that sounds. When they make love, it just reminds him that love is real—that his and Saruhiko’s love is real. Saruhiko starts off slowly, the rhythm he sets off reminding Yata of a slow ballad. A ballad professing one’s love for their lover. It only makes him teeter on his high, the constant stimulation against his prostate not helping in that regard, and he need a push to go over. That’s when the rhythm gets faster into a passionate tango, and with a breathy “Misaki” Saruhiko releases inside of Yata, triggering his release again.

///

“Are you feeling okay?” Saruhiko asks Yata after cleaning themselves up. “I reached—”

“You made me come again from cleaning me… inside, of course I’m not okay!” Yata, currently rolled into a blanket-burrito on their bed, yells at his boyfriend. “You know I’m super sensitive after I come!”

Saruhiko wraps his arms around a blanketed Yata, making him blush despite himself. “You’re so cute, Misaki. You inadvertently made my birthday wish come true.”

“Making me feel like shit?”

“Making you come twice,” Saruhiko replies. “I love you, Yata Misaki. I want us to be together forever. Never leave you alone.”

“That sounds awfully like you’re proposing to me, Saru,” he finally sheds his blanket burrito and nuzzles his head into his Saruhiko’s chest.

“I want us to. Get married, I mean,” Saruhiko sounds embarrassed a little. “I—forget about it.”

Yata can’t believe this. Yes, they’ve known each other for a while but… marriage? Does he…

“It’s a yes. I love you, Saruhiko, and I’d love to be your husband.”

They don’t need a ceremony or anything to prove their love, but he figures it won’t hurt anyone to hold one as they kiss and seal their promise of forever.


End file.
